Isle of the Dead (book)
This article is about the book Isle of the Dead. For the article about the location, go to Isle of the Dead (location). Isle of the Dead is the third book in the ''Deltora Quest 3'' series and thirteenth in the collective ''Deltora Quest'' series. It centres around Lief, Jasmine and Barda's attempts to destroy the Sister of the West. The book also reveals what happened to Doran the Dragonlover, who disappeared over 100 years ago. Book description "Aided by the mysterious magic of Deltora's last dragons. Lief, Barda and Jasmine have found and destroyed two of the Four Sisters, evil Shadow Lord creations which have been poisoning Deltora. Now aware that time is running out for the kingdom's starving people, the companions are racing towards their next goal, on the wild west coast. But the Shadow Lord has become more aware of their quest. And, somehow, he knows every move they make. Terrible dangers from the present and the past lie in wait for them. And the greatest shock of all lurks in the lair of the ferocious Kobb, on the desolate Isle of the Dead." Plot The story opens with Doom receiving a letter from Lief, Barda and Jasmine in the palace in Del, notifying him of their whereabouts and their plans for the next part of their journey. He prepares a message to send to them, through a messenger bird, and allows Josef time to write a note of his own to send with it. Far away in the north of Deltora, the three companions fly towards Tora in the pouches of Bruna, Ailsa and Prin. They have told no one but Gla-Thon of their destination, for as Gla-Thon warned them they cannot be sure that there is not a traitor among the Dread Gnomes. They only tell the three Kin once they are in the air and cannot be heard. Soon after taking off, they find that they are being pursued by the emerald dragon. The three Kin head towards the coast, flying with the wind in an attempt to cross the border into amethyst territory as quickly as possible, knowing that once they do the dragon willl leave them be. Each dragon had after all sworn long ago to Doran that they would not cross into each other's territories while they slept, and dragons were known to keep their promises. However, although the trio and the Kin arrive in amethyst territory the emerald dragon follows them across, and forces them into a crash-landing on a deserted coastal area. The dragon is angry that Lief would take away the emerald from its native territory. Lief tries to reason with it, explaining his and his companions' next goal to destroy the Sister of the West and begs it to let them go on. To his relief, the dragon acquiesces, for it is reminded of Doran's plain-speaking and is moved to accept Lief's words because of it. It also warns the trio that the amethyst and diamond dragons 'lack honour', unlike emerald dragons, and are hungry for land and power. Jasmine, annoyed by its attitude, accuses the dragon of hypocrisy, for despite its claims of honour it was all too willing to enter amethyst territory when it suited it and yet attacked the lapis lazuli dragon for entering its own land. Offended by this, the dragon leaves, causing Lief to be exasperated with Jasmine, for he wanted to part with the emerald dragon on good terms. They have no time to argue about it, however--they must find a way to launch back into the air and continue their journey, as well as determine where they are now. The latter is not as big a problem, for Lief recognises the lighthouse as the Bone Point Light, a lighthouse built in the time of Adin, on Adin's orders, to protect traders and sailors coming to Deltora from across the Silver Sea. It was once manned by a lighthouse-keeper, and protected by Toran magic, but during the years of tyranny it had been deserted. Characters *Jarred/Doom *Paff *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *Prin *Ailsa *Bruna *Verity *Laughing Jack/James Gant *Red Han *Coffin *Tom (mentioned) *Ava *Doran Trivia References See also Category:Books Category:Deltora Quest Category:Deltora Quest 3 Category:Articles in need of improvement